Come back to me
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG ! Diese FF beruht auf dem 3. Anne Film. Anne und Gilbert haben geheiratet, doch kurz nach der Hochzeit muss Gilbert bereits an die Front in den 1. Weltkrieg. Wie kommt das Paar damit zurecht?


Da es bei meiner Ansicht nach immer noch viel zu wenige deutsche Anne FFs gibt (obwohl sich da ja schon einiges getan hat! An dieser Stelle ein Gruß an all die anderen die fleißig ihre Anne FFs schreiben zwinker), habe ich beschlossen jetzt auch meine Übersetzungen hier zu veröffentlichen (im deutschen Anne Forum gibt es sie schon seit geraumer Zeit zu lesen). Vielleicht erreichen wir so noch mehr Anne FF begeisterte.

Also Autor der Orginalstory ist **Mr. Harrison** er hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben seine wunderschöne FF zu übersetzen. Leider ist das Forum in dem die Geschichte zu lesen war nicht mehr existent.

Die Story basiert eigentlich auf dem 3. Anne Film. Weiß nicht wieviele ihn hier gesehen haben. In dieser Version zieht Gilbert jedenfalls in den 1. Weltkrieg. ... 

Die FF ist jedenfalls sehr schön und ich hoffe, dass ich sie mit meiner manchmal vielleicht komischen Übersetzung nicht kaputt gemacht hab. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Come back to me (Komm zurück zu mir)

„Einen Toast auf Officer Blythe und all die anderen gottesfürchtigen jungen Männer, die über den Ozean reisen, um die Hunnen zu zerstören..." Rief der Pastor und verlor die Gewalt über seine Notizen: „Meine Notizen! Oh, treten sie bitte nicht auf meine Notizen!" Sagte er, dann stieß er mit seinem Rücken gegen den Zeltpfosten. Wie erwartet fiel das Zelt auf alle Anwesenden herunter, alle fingen zu lachen an, auch das junge Paar.

Aber für sie verwandelte es sich schnell in bittere Tränen, sie wussten, dass ihre Freude bald enden würde, am nächsten Tag würden sie getrennt werden.

Der Mann trug eine Militäruniform, mit dem Abzeichen des Captains der kanadischen Armee, während die Braut prächtig in ihr weißes Brautkleid gehüllt war. Sie sollte absolut glücklich sein, aber jeder der ihre Augen aufmerksam beobachtete konnte sehen, dass sie eine endlose Traurigkeit wiederspiegelten, aber nicht wegen ihrer Hochzeit, sondern wegen des nächsten Tages.

„Oh Gil! Warum musst du mich verlassen?" Flüsterte Anne in das Ohr ihres Ehemanns.

Gilbert war innerlich tief berührt; er wollte sie nicht verlassen, aber er spürte, dass er eine Pflicht gegenüber seinem Land hatte. Nichtsdestoweniger, konnte er nichts angemessenes sagen, er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände: „Anne lass uns nur an heute denken; wie lange wir auf diesen Tag gewartet haben und an heute Nacht, wenn wir unsere Liebe füreinander vollständig ausdrücken werden... lass uns nicht an Morgen denken, er wird früh genug kommen."

Anne sah, dass er genauso verzweifelt war, wie sie und entschied die wenigen Stunden zu genießen, die sie füreinander hatten.

Gilbert lächelte: „Wir sollten den Kuchen anschneiden Liebling..."

Diana Wright dankte dem Orchester für ihr kommen; und besonders Mr. Watkins, den berühmten Violinist, sie drückte aus, was für eine Freude und Ehre es gewesen war, ihn spielen zu hören, auch im Namen von Anne und Gilbert Blythe.  
Während der Pastor, jetzt vollständig nüchtern, mit den Jungvermählten diskutierte: „Es war mir eine Ehre, Officer und Mrs. Blythe, sie zu vermählen."

Anne zuckte bei der Erwähnung des Officers zusammen. Es erinnerte sie wieder daran, dass sie und Gilbert bald getrennt würden, aber sie lächelte schadenfroh: „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen Reverend wir sind dankbar! Wir werden nie vergessen, was sie getan haben!" Sagte Anne.

Gilbert drückte ihre Hand und zeigte damit seine Missbilligung. Der Pastor fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unbehaglich und sagte lebwohl mit einem Segen auf das glückliche Paar.

Sobald er außer Hörweite war, drehte Gilbert sich zu Anne um: „Anne! Warum hast du das gesagt? Der arme Mann hat sich schon sehr unbehaglich gefühlt, nachdem was mit dem Zelt passiert ist!"

Sie sah ihm zärtlich in die Augen und bemerkte, dass sie wie ihre mit Tränen gefüllt waren, die er nur sehr schwer zurückhielt. Sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange: „Gil, ich habe keine Abneigung gegen ihn, er ist ein guter Mann und was er getan hat, hat die Atmosphäre aufgelockert, aber ich will mit dir alleine sein und viele Erinnerungen schaffen..." Hier stockte Anne: „Bevor wir getrennt werden..."

Sie fielen einander in die Arme und weinten wie Babys.

„Oh ich liebe dich Anne Shirley!" Sagte Gilbert mit zitternder Stimme.

„Anne Blythe!" Sagte Anne mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Ja, du bist jetzt meine Frau", lachte Gilbert unglücklich.

Sie wandten ihre Gesichter zu Diana um, als sie hörten, wie sie die Veranda von Green Gables betrat. Diana blickte sie mit einem mitleidigen Gesichtsausdruck an, als sie zu ihnen sprach: „Wir haben alles eingepackt und das Zelt geht zurück zu den Lawsons. Wir sind die letzten hier... also... ich werde euch jetzt alleine lassen, meine Freunde." Diana küsste Gilbert auf die Wangen, dann zog sie Anne in eine Umarmung mit Tränen in den Augen.

Anne lachte unsicher: „Danke Diana..." war alles, was Anne sagen konnte.  
Sie war eine wunderbare Busenfreundin; sie hatte für alles gesorgt. Anne wusste, dass sie und Gilbert ihr viel verdankten.

Diana ließ Anne los und sprach zu Gilbert: „Eine letzte Sache noch, Dr. Stuart hat gesagt, dass er dich morgen um früh um 8 Uhr abholen wird, Gilbert. Er sagt, dass ist das mindeste was er für dich tun kann, nach all deiner Hilfe im Krankenhaus."

Gilbert lächelte und dankte ihr, dann ging sie.

Anne weinte; Gilbert schloss die Tür, sperrte ab und trat dann hinter Anne, er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und küsste ihren Nacken.  
Sie begann ganz neue Gefühle zu entdecken und sie war weit davon entfernt sie nicht zu mögen. Sie drehte sich um und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, dann löste sie sich langsam von ihm, nahm seine Hand und lächelte sinnlich: „Ich denke, ich möchte gerne nach oben gehen, Mr. Blythe..."  
Sie lief so schnell sie konnte die Treppe hinauf, gefolgt von einem schwindeligen Gilbert...

„Warte hier!" Sagte Anne und stoppte ihn vor der Tür. Sie öffnete sie, betrat nervös glucksend das Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

Gilbert war plötzlich besorgt: „Habe ich was falsch gemacht?" dachte er. Dann krochen Zweifel in seine Gedanken: „Was, wenn ich nicht fähig bin, sie glücklich zu machen?" Er schritt vor der Tür auf und ab, als er Anne durch die Tür rufen hörte.   
Gilbert holte tief Luft und öffnete allmählich die Tür: „Nun, ich vermute das ist es!" dachte er. Ihm stockte der Atem beim Anblick seiner geliebten Frau, die errötete und auf ihn wartete...

Anne zog ihr Brautkleid Stück für Stück aus, sie bereitete sich darauf vor, mit Gilbert ihre Liebe zu teilen und vollständig zur Frau zu werden. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, sie fühlte sich unruhig: „Werde ich ihm eine gute Frau sein?" Fragte sie sich selbst.  
All die Zweifel und Unsicherheiten, die sie glaubte vor langer Zeit verworfen zu haben, kamen sofort zurück. Lange Zeit ihres Lebens hatte Anne nicht gewusst, was Liebe war; würde sie fähig sein, ihm da zugeben, was sie erst bei Matthew und Marilla zu lernen begonnen hatte? Konnte sie ihn vollkommen lieben, ohne etwas zurückzuhalten?

Sie hörte plötzlich Gilberts auf- und abschreiten und grinste: „Er ist genauso nervös wie ich." Flüsterte sie.  
Dann, nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, und einem gleichzeitigen ruhigen Abschied von ihrer Mädchenzeit, stand sie da und blickte zur Tür. Sie rief nach ihm: „Gilbert du darfst kommen!"  
Sie sah ihn eintreten, die Tür hinter sich schließend, er sah ziemlich nervös aus, dann hielt er den Atem an, vollkommen gefangen von ihrem Anblick.

Anne errötete unter seinem leidenschaftlichen Blick. Sie trug nur ihren Schleier und beide ängstlich angespannt, bei dem Gedanken an das, was als nächstes kommen würde; aber als einander voll Liebe und Vertrauen in die Augen sahen, hatten sie keine Angst mehr.

Anne ging langsam rückwärts und er folgte ihr, offensichtlich erstaunt. Sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt und geliebt von ihrem Seelenkameraden. Ein leichter Windhauch ließ plötzlich die Vorhänge wehen und die Kerzen flackern.

Sie fröstelte ein bisschen.

„Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung Anne-Mädchen?" Sagte Gilbert mit leiser Stimme, um den Zauber nicht zu brechen.

Anne antwortete im gleichen Ton: „Die Brise hat mich nur frösteln lassen..."

Sie waren nah am Bett, als Anne langsam ihren Schleier öffnete, dann reichte sie Gilbert ihre Hände, der sie zärtlich nahm. Er hob ihren Schleier langsam über ihren Kopf. Anne wurde wieder nervös, ihre Hände ruhten behutsam auf Gilberts Hüften, als er ihr Kinn berührte und sie zärtlich, mit Verehrung, küsste.

Anne spürte, wie eine Woge der Liebe ihr Herz wärmte. Jetzt wusste sie, dass sie nichts davon abhalten konnte, diesen Mann zu lieben... ja, sie war fähig sich selbst für ihn aufzugeben, mit all ihrem Herzen und ihrer Seele...

Gilbert spürte, wie sie sich an ihm festhielt, als er sie küsste. Plötzlich hatte er keine Zweifel mehr; er liebte sie wahnsinnig und jeden Augenblick mehr. Er fühlte sich stolz und geehrt, sie endlich zur Frau zu haben, sie schließlich in seinen Armen zu halten, den süßen Duft ihres Haares zu riechen, ihrer Haut, sie selbst in ihren tief grün-grauen Augen zu verlieren, ihren Herzschlag im Einklang mit seinem zu spüren... Er hob sie hoch, legte sie zärtlich aufs Bett und beugte sich hinab, um sie zu küssen... endlich waren sie vereint in Körper und Geist.

Gilbert packte seine letzten Sachen in den Armeesack und prüfte, ob er alles hatte: „Anne hast du meine Arzttasche gesehen?"

Anne reichte ihm die Tasche, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Seit sie aufgewacht waren, hatte sie nicht gesprochen, nach ihrer unvergesslichen Nacht der Liebe.

Gilbert sagte nichts, er verstand, dass sie nicht sehr glücklich war zu sehen, wie er ging, am ersten Tag ihres Ehelebens.

Sie wusste, dass er unterschrieben hatte und gehen musste, aber es machte sie sehr traurig und unglücklich. Plötzlich hatte Gilbert genug von dieser schmerzvollen Stille. Er packte seine Arzttasche in den Sack und ging näher zu Anne, die aus dem Fenster sah.

„Anne willst du nicht irgendetwas sagen? Ich kann nicht gehen, ohne deine schöne Stimme zu hören, die letzte Nacht diese Worte zu mir gesagt hat!"

Er sah, wie sie stur aus dem Fenster blickte, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn gehört hatte.  
Jetzt weinte sie. Sein Herz sank und er fühlte sich, als wenn er alles verlieren würde, wofür er so hart gekämpft hatte, um es zu gewinnen. Er trat noch näher und legte eine Hand auf ihre Hüften. Er wollte sie küssen, doch sie drehte ihren Kopf weg. Obwohl er wusste, dass sie so reagierte, weil sie nicht wollte, dass er ging – fühlte er sich ziemlich verletzt: „Nun, wenn du so fühlst..." Er drehte sich um und griff nach dem Armeesack.

Die Uhr schlug 7.45 Uhr, Dr. Stuart würde gleich eintreffen, deshalb näherte er sich der Tür.

Eine Sekunde später wusste er nur noch, dass Anne in seinen Armen lag, sie hielt ihn eng an sich gepresst und flehte ihn mit tränenerstickter Stimme an: „Geh nicht Gil! Bitte lass mich nicht alleine! Bist du nicht glücklich mit mir? Bitte geh nicht? Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dich gehen zu sehn, wenn wir endlich zusammen sind!" Rief Anne, ihr Gesicht war voller Tränen und ihre Hände um seinen Nacken geschlungen.

Gilbert wusste, dass er gehen musste, aber er wollte es trotzdem nicht. Er hielt Anne nah an sich, küsste sie begierig bei dem Versuch sie zu trösten. Er fing an sich zu sorgen, ob er sie in diesem Zustand verlassen konnte, als er an der Tür klopfte.

Es war Diana, die gekommen war, um zusehen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Durch eigene Erfahrung wusste Diana, dass Anne so schlimm auf Gilberts Abreise reagieren würde, so war sie gekommen, um ihr eine Hilfe zu sein, wie Anne es in der gleichen Situation getan hatte.

Diana sah zu Gilbert, der bekümmert war. Sie nahm Anne in die Arme, liebkoste ihren Kopf und flüsterte ihr tröstende Worte zu.

Gilbert war so durcheinander, Anne in diesem Zustand zu sehen, dass er mit einem elenden Blick auf Diana, die ihm schwach zu lächelte, hinauseilte.

Dr. Stuart wartete draußen, er grüßte ihn und fragte, ob er fertig sei. Gilbert kletterte auf den Wagen, warf einen letzten Blick auf Green Gables und sah Anne, wie sie ihm durchs Fenster nachsah, lautlos formte sie süße Worte.

Er lächelte traurig und setzte sich neben Dr. Stuart, der bedauernd lächelte, er konnte verstehen, wie schwer es für Gilbert war, seine neue Braut zu verlassen. Nach einem letzten Blick auf Anne, die ihm mit der Hand auf dem Mund beobachtete, machten sich Dr. Stuart und Gilbert auf den Weg zur Bahnstation nach Carmody.

Anne sah ihn gehen, sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er sie hier alleine zurückließ; sie war so vom Schmerz getroffen, dass sie ohnmächtig wurde.

Diana stand nicht weit weg und hatte gerade noch Zeit sie aufzufangen. Sie half Anne in den Schaukelstuhl, bis sie wieder zu Sinnen kam. Diana kniete neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand. Sobald sie ihre fünf Sinne wieder beisammen hatte, begann Anne wieder zu weinen: „Er hat mich verlassen Diana! Gilbert ist gegangen. Ich bin so traurig. Was wenn ihm etwas passiert? Ich könnte ihn nie wiedersehen. Was würde ich ohne ihn tun? Oh Gil, mein Liebster, warum hast du mich verlassen?"

Diana war besorgt, sie hatte Ann noch nie in so einem Zustand gesehen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, doch sie versuchte ihr Bestes, um sie zu beruhigen: „Nun, Fred ist vor einem Monat gegangen und immer noch nicht kann ich mir erklären, was Ehemänner dazu bringt, ihre Familien zu verlassen, um ihrem Land zu dienen..."

Anne war zu sehr gekränkt, als dass sie sich so leicht trösten ließ: „Alles was ich liebe wird mir weggenommen Diana! Und ich habe mir nicht die Zeit genommen, Gilbert zu sagen, dass ich ihn von ganzem Herzen liebe." Anne fühlte sich kraftlos.

Diana, den Arm um Annes Schulter gelegt, tat ihr Bestes, um sie aufzumuntern.

Es waren wenige Minuten vergangen, als Anne plötzlich den Kopf hob: „Diana, dein Wagen steht draußen bereit, nicht wahr?"

Diana fragte sich überrascht, was in Annes Kopf vorging und antwortete gelassen: „Nun ja,..."

Anne hatte gehört, was sie hören musste; sie stürzte nach draußen.

„Anne Shirley... äh, Blythe! Warte!" Diana rannte nach draußen, plötzlich beunruhigt, dass Anne etwas verzweifeltes tun könnte. Aber zu ihrer Erleichterung saß Anne auf dem Wagen und hielt die Zügel in der Hand.

„Wo willst du hin?" Fragte Diana.

Anne starrte ungeduldig auf ihre Busenfreundin: „Nach Carmody. Ich habe noch Zeit ihn einzuholen. Kommst du mit, oder bleibst du hier?"

Diana fühlte sich, als wäre sie zwischen Mühlenrädern, sie wusste nicht, was sie so schnell tun sollte.

„Aber Anne ich brauche den Wagen für... oh in Ordnung! Ich fahr mit dir..."

Sobald Diana neben ihr saß, peitschte Anne unbarmherzig das Pferd. Sie musste an der Bahnstation sein, bevor Gilbert weg war...

„Vielen Dank Dr. Stuart! Ich bin ihnen wirklich dankbar, dass sie mich gefahren haben."

Dr. Stuart grinste, zuckte die Achseln und legte ihm eine Hand auf die linke Schulter: „Denken sie nicht darüber nach Dr. Blythe! Sie waren mir eine ungeheure Hilfe im Quarantäne Hospital, zumindest das wollte ich für sie tun."

Gilbert fragte schüchtern eine letzte Sache: „Dr. Stuart ich... ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie ein bisschen auf meine Frau achten könnten... natürlich ohne dass sie es weiß... nur um zusehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist... Ich wäre weniger besorgt, wenn ich wüsste, dass jemand auf sie acht gibt..."

Dr. Stuart nickte verständisvoll und schüttelte Gilbert die Hand: „ Es ist so schade, dass sie gehen... Gute Reise Gilbert Blythe! Kommen sie lebend zurück."

Gilbert ergriff seinen Beutel und lief ohne Eile in die Bahnstation. Der Einberufungsbescheid, den er erhalten hatte, besagte dass er den Zug 920 nach Charlottetown nehmen musste. Er war bereits da und wartete auf seine Ladung junger Soldaten; für manche war es wie ein Versprechen der Ehre und des Abenteuers, aber für die meisten war es gewiss der Tod in einem unbekannten Land. Tausende von ihnen würden sterben, erschossen von Deutschen, „Für König und Vaterland."

„Wie ironisch, selbst nach der Geburt des 20. Jahrhunderts regeln wir unsere Auseinandersetzungen durch massives Gemetzel!" Dachte Gilbert verbittert.

Er bemerkte, dass trotzdem alle versuchten fröhlich zu sein, soweit es die Umstände zu ließen. Junge Männer versuchten mutig zu sein, prahlten damit „den Kaiser vom Thron zu stoßen", während ihre Mütter, Schwestern, Frauen und Liebsten ihr Bestes taten, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Als er sie sah, musste er wieder an Anne denken...  
Wie sehr wünschte er sich bei ihr zu sein, anstatt hier auf den Stufen des Waggons zu warten, dass es nach Frankreich ging... Er glaubte, dass nichts schöner sein könnte, als sie in seinen Armen zu halten und nichts anderes zu tun, als zu reden, küssen, necken, Spaziergänge zusammen irgendwohin zu machen und sie in der Nacht zu lieben...

Wie sehr er sie vermissen würde! Obwohl er nicht den schlimmsten Teil hatte; alles was er tun musste, war sich um die verwundeten Soldaten zu kümmern und am Leben zu bleiben, mit dem Wissen, dass sie zu Hause sicher war und auf seine Rückkehr wartete... sie dagegen musste mit dem Schmerz leben und der Angst; Angst dass ihr Mann nicht zurückkommen könnte...

Gilbert schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu klären: „Noch so ein Gedanke wie diesen und ich würde von der Armee desertieren!"

Er stand da, als der Schaffner ihn fragte: „Entschuldigen sie Sir, der Zug wird in 5 Minuten abfahren. Wollen sie nicht platz nehmen?"

Gilbert wollte nicht diskutieren: „Nein, ich warte auf meine Frau. Ich hoffe sie wird kommen, um mir Lebwohl zu sagen..."

Der Schaffner zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und ging davon.

„Ich hoffe sie wird die Kraft finden, zu kommen...", flüsterte Gilbert und setzte sich auf die Stufen.

„Anne um himmels willen mach langsam! Du wirst uns beide noch umbringen!" Schrie Diana. Aber sie konnte Anne nicht stoppen.

Sie waren in Sichtweite der Bahnstation. Sie konnte es schaffen! Dann sah sie, dass der Rauch der Lokomotive dunkler wurde. Der Zug fährt los! Dachte Anne alarmiert. Der Wagen hatte noch nicht vollständig angehalten, als sie runtersprang und losrannte.  
Atemlos fragte sie den Angestellten am Kartenschalter, ob der 920 nach Charlettown noch da sei.

„Ja Mam! Aber er wird in wenigen Minuten abfahren!"

Anne stürzte in Richtung der Waggons davon und ließ Diana weit hinter sich zurück. Sie musste ein letztesmal mit ihm reden, bevor er nach Übersee ging!  
Sie lief neben den Waggons entlang und versuchte nach Gilbert Ausschau zu halten, als ihr Herz schneller schlug, sie hatte ihn entdeckt! Er wartete auf sie, auf den Stufen. Sie sah, wie er aufbrach, um zu seinem Platz zu gehen; sie rief seinen Namen; er stoppte und sah zu ihr.

Anne rannte wie die Hölle, um ihn zu treffen...

Gilberts Herz war mürrisch, nach allem war sie nicht gekommen... er stand auf, um zu seinem Platz zu gehen, als er hörte, wie eine Stimme seinen Namen rief; er drehte sich um, blickte in die Richtung und sah Anne auf sich zurennen. Sie sprang in seine Arme, als der Zug sich zu bewegen begann...

Sobald sie einander gefangen hatten, schweißten sich ihre Lippen zusammen, mit all ihrer Liebe füreinander, ihrer Traurigkeit, ihrer Verzweiflung. Anne zerwühlte liebkosend sein Haar mit aller Zärtlichkeit, die sie zu zeigen fähig war.   
Allmählich schob sie sein Gesicht zurück und sah ihn mit glitzernden Augen an. Er hungerte nach einem weiteren Kuss, aber sie war runtergestiegen und hielt seine Hand, solange es ging, bis der Zug zu schnell wurde.

Als sich ihre Hände trennten schenkte Anne ihm ein heroisches Lächeln: „Komm bald zu mir zurück, mein angebeteter Gilbert!"

Gilbert lächelte traurig: „Ich werde in wenigen Wochen zurück sein."

Beide wussten, dass das nicht wahr war, aber sie dachten nur daran, den anderen zu trösten.

Als der Zug an Geschwindigkeit gewann, sahen sie und Gilbert sich immer noch an. Anne spürte, wie ihr Lächeln verschwand und ihre Tränen strömen wollten. Sie hob ihren rechten Arm und winkte ihm zum Abschied, ihre Augen blinzelten schneller und schneller. Die Tränen flossen jetzt, als Schmerz und Verzweiflung in ihr Herz krochen. Sie atmete schnell und legte die Hand auf ihren Mund im Versuch das schmerzhafte stöhnen zu unterdrücken, das aus ihr heraus wollte.

Gerade bevor Gilberts Umriss verschwanden schickte sie ihm flüsternd einen Kuss: „Auf Wiedersehen mein Liebster! Komm lebend zu mir zurück."

Dann drehte sie sich um, um zu Diana zu gehen, die sich entschlossen hatte beim Wagen geduldig auf Anne zu warten.

Diana saß am Küchentisch von Green Gables, während Anne den Tee vorbereitete. Sie konnte sehen, dass Anne mit sich ringte, um Gelassenheit zu bewahren.

„Hier ist dein Tee, liebste Diana!", sagte Anne.

Diana bemerkte, dass die Tassen in ihren Händen zitterten. Dann ließ Anne sich schwer am Tisch nieder. Ein enormes Mitgefühl befiel Dianas Herz, so sehr, dass es fast wehtat. Anne weinte, aber nur Tränen fielen auf ihre Wangen. Diana legte mitfühlend eine Hand auf Annes rechten Arm.

Anne grinste durch die Tränen: „Verzeih mir Diana! Ich bin im Moment eine sehr schlechte Gastgeberin..."

Diana drückte zärtlich Annes Hand: „Denk nicht daran, Anne; ich verstehe es."

Anne seufze laut, sie konnte nicht anders und fragte: „Diana glaubst du, das wir unsere Männer wiedersehen?"

Diana wurde blass, aber sie antwortete feinfühlend: „Das weiß Gott alleine Anne! Aber Gilbert ist ein cleverer Mann und ist stur auf seine eigene Art... sie haben bessere Chancen, als die Meisten..."

Anne war dankbar und etwas von ihrer Traurigkeit fiel ab.

Diana stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und hielt Annes Hand: „Ich glaube du solltest eine Weile alleine sein, aber wenn du etwas brauchst, zögere nicht mich zu rufen."

„Das werde ich Diana Barry." Sagte Anne mit einem Grinsen.

Diana lachte in sich hinein: „Ich seh dich später Anne Shirley."

Anne schloss die Tür hinter Diana und lief langsam zum Wohnzimmer. Sie zündete ein Feuer an und bald genug brauste ein wärmendes Feuer im Kamin. Es erinnerte sie daran, wie Gilbert mit ihr Gedichte gelesen hatte, wie glücklich waren sie gewesen – zusammen verflochten unter dem billigenden Blick von Marilla: „Und unter dem missbilligenden von Mrs. Lynde!" Rief Anne sich schadenfroh in Erinnerung.

Dann stoppte Annes Blick an einem gerahmten Bild von Gilbert. Sie nahm es und starrte sehnsüchtig darauf. Er lehnte gegen einen Baum von Lovers Lane und trug seinen langen schwarzen Mantel. Er machte ein ziemlich ernstes Gesicht, selbst wenn man ein unterdrücktes Lächeln sehen konnte und seine haselnussbraunen Augen glänzten. Anne hatte das Bild selbst gemacht, im gleichen Herbst, al sie sich verlobt hatten.

Die Tränen kamen zurück, als Anne das Bild an ihr Herz hielt: „Oh Gil! Warum hast du mich verlassen?"  
Sie kauerte sich auf dem Sofa zusammen und erlaubte sich endlich den Teich ihres Kummers aus ihrer Seele fließen zu lassen.

Später an diesem Abend fühlte Anne sich besser. Sie war immer noch sehr traurig, aber jetzt konnte sie zumindest ein bisschen arbeiten... nach einem kleinen Abendessen, sie aß nicht viel, und einer warmen Tasse Tee, entschied sie ihren ersten Brief an Gilbert zu schreiben.

Sie wusste, dass das Bataillon zu welchem er gehört, für eine Weile in der Halifax Zitadelle bleiben würde, um zu trainieren und den bereits verwundeten Soldaten dort die Hand zu reichen, bevor sie nach England geschickt wurden und dann zu den Schlachtfeldern in Frankreich. Also begann sie ihren Brief...

Nach wenigen Stunden und einer Menge Entwürfe war sie zufrieden damit. Sie schob ihn in einen Umschlag und adressierte ihn an: „Captain Gilbert Blythe, 3. Bataillon der Nova Scotia Grenadiere, Halifax Zitadelle, Halifax."

„Jetzt kann ich versuchen ein wenig zu schlafen!" Murmelte Anne. Sie schlief nicht in ihrem Zimmer in dieser Nacht; zu viele süße Erinnerungen waren damit verbunden; und die Wunde ihrer Trennung war noch zu frisch...

„In Ordnung Captain Blythe! Das ist genug für heute. Sie haben nicht weniger als für vier Operationen hintereinander gemacht. Schlafen sie ein wenig. Ich informiere den Colonel!" Sagte ein grauhaariger Mann in Stabskleidung.

Gilbert nahm den Vorschlag gerne an, er fühlte sich ziemlich erschöpft: „Danke Major."

Gilbert war erst zwei Tage in der Zitadelle, aber er hatte nicht aufgehört zu arbeiten, seit er hier war. Er hatte nicht aufgehört an Anne zu denken, aber zwischen dem Training und den Operationen, hatte er keine Zeit gehabt, ihr schon einen Brief zu schreiben.

Er war gerade dabei in seinen Schlafsaal zu gehen, als jemand seinen Namen rief.  
Er wurde bereits sein Rang benutzt: „Captain Gilbert Blythe? Ein Brief für sie!"

Gilbert nahm den Brief: „Danke Lieutenant!"

Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als er die Handschrift erkannte: Anne! Dachte er. Eiligst schloss er die Tür, zündete die Lampe an, setzte sich aufs Bett, öffnete den Umschlag und begann den Brief seiner geliebten Frau zu lesen: „3. September 1915, Avonlea PEI,

Lieber Gilbert,

als ich nach Green Gables zurückkam, nachdem du fort warst, fühlte ich mich so leer ! Alles erinnert mich an dich. Deine Kleider in unserem Zimmer, die süßen Düfte, die das Haus durchziehen, Bilder, alles! Es ist so unfair, dass wir wegen dieses Krieges getrennt sind!

Obwohl wir nicht ganz getrennt sind, mein Liebster. Ich denke die ganze zeit an dich und du an mich... aber wie Marilla sagen würde: „Gott weiß es am besten!"

Ich weiß, dass du dort sein musst wo du bist, aber mein Herz will dich hier bei mir haben. Jedesmal, wenn ich einen Wagen vorbeifahren höre, hüpft mein Herz in meiner Brust, weil ich glaube, dass du endlich zu mir zurückkommst, aber du bist es nicht...

Ich warte nur auf den Tag, an dem du es sein wirst und dann wird nichts mehr eine Rolle spielen. Nur du und ich...

In wenigen Monaten wird dieser Unsinn vorbei sein; du kommst zurück und wir sind wieder zusammen, für immer und nichts wird uns je wieder auseinander reißen, mein Liebster!

Gib auf dich acht, mein liebster, geliebter Gilbert!

Deine Anne.

Gilbert las den Brief noch zehnmal. Wie gut es war zu lieben und geliebt zu werden! Er versprach sich selbst, ihr am nächsten Morgen zu schreiben. Als er am einschlafen war, gab er sich noch ein weiteres Versprechen: „Mach dir keine Sorgen Karotte; Ich werde zu dir zurückkommen!"

ENDE


End file.
